Don't you know?
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: "What do you mean?" Sasuke chuckled and Sakura jerked her chin away. "Don't you know, Sakura, that every time we're in a crowded room, my eyes always search for you?" SasuSaku OneShot


_**Disclaimer:**__**I don't own Sakura, Sasuke or any other character! The idea/storyline is also not mine, so I don't want anybody saying that I stole it, passing it off as mine!**__** I did warn =]]**_

**Authors note: Some of the characters may be OOC. Sasuke **_**never**_** left Konoha and they're all 17 years old.**

Tsunade decided to throw a Masquerade Ball. Every female ninja was excited, going out shopping to pick out their perfect dress. And a mask, of course, was a must.

Sakura, of course, wanted to go. It was a night to spend some time with friends. She wouldn't miss it. She and Ino already had their dresses. Hers was a silver, shimmery dress adorned with white lace that went down to just below her knees. She also bought shoes that were just right for it. Ino said it looked like it was made just for her.

Her mask was snow white.

She had always loved the color white. It symbolized purity.

As Sakura finished doing her paperwork, she laid her head down on the table with a bang. She had been falling for this particular person, the person she wasn't supposed to be falling in love with. He was different than the others. He hated her. What made her think he liked her back in the first place? That time he glanced at her during training? Maybe he was just laughing at how ridiculous her hair looked because of the sweat!

She had tried her best to keep her feelings to herself, but everytime she looked at him, she wanted to tell him how she felt all the more. She hoped, even if it was impossible, that he would ask her to Ball. Not Naruto. Not Sai. Sasuke.

_That's it_, she thought. _I'm lovestruck._

Little did she know that someone was experiencing the same thing.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha tossed and turned on his bed. That stupid fan girl kept popping up in his mind, sometimes in such an inappropriate vision that he had to pinch himself hard to get rid of it. But it was inevitable. She still drifted in and out of his thoughts, whether it was the smart and beautiful version or the sexy ninja one. Curse those magazines he found in Naruto's house. It was all his fault, the horny git.<p>

Why did he even like the stupid fan girl? He didn't know.

Eh, like she'll ever like him back. He was just a good-for-nothing playboy who thought he could get any girl. She must hate his guts.

He gave up trying to sleep, and got out of bed. He made his way downstairs, planning to get himself a glass of water.

When he sat down on the armchair closest to the fireplace, glass of water in hand, he heard footsteps behind him, coming down the stairs.

"Sasuke-kun?" He groaned inwardly. It was Karin. (_A/N: She's living in his house but they're __**not **__dating or anything__**,**__ you think of a reason as to why she's there ;]). _She was going to try to seduce him (and fail miserably in the process) and try to get him to take her to the ball. He didn't want to take Karin! He wanted to take Sakura!

He drank his water as he saw her take a seat on the armchair beside him. "So, Sasuke-kun..." she started. He felt his hand being traced by her fingers and scowled.

"No, I will not bring you to the Ball," he answered automatically. Her hand immediately dropped.

"Why not?" she demanded, pouting. He glanced at her. She _did_ look pretty, but he liked Sakura's style better. After all, she was the sexy and mysterious healer. Karin, on the other hand, as she had a foolish crush on him for years, he just saw her as a bad slut. He had no idea why.

Sasuke finally finished his water. "Listen, I'm not here to talk to you or to ask you to the ball. I'm here to drink some water so I can fall asleep, okay?" he said, trying to keep his patience. He set the glass down on the nearest table and headed for the stairs. "Good night," he said with finality.

Karin frowned. _Fine, _she thought. _I'll go with __Suigetsu__ or __Juugo__ instead. They're both really hot anyway, _she added, smiling.

* * *

><p>The night of the Ball arrived. Sakura felt discouraged that Sasuke didn't ask her, even if she expected he wouldn't, and she couldn't bear to go to the Ball. Because doing that meant seeing him with Karin or some other girl who'd be prettier than her.<p>

Ino had gone without her, telling her that it was her choice. Sakura thought about it, and decided that she would just have to endure it all. She put on her dress, cleaned up her face and brushed her long pink hair, until she looked appropriate for the occasion.

She walked tentatively toward the garden the Ball was held in, biting her lip. She sensed that it must have been a long time since the Ball started, since there were couples making out in the hallway. She gagged.

Just before the entrance, she put on her white mask, wished for the best and entered.

People were still dancing, while others, to her surprise, were staring at her. She turned shy, and searched for her friend Ino. She couldn't find her anywhere, and Sakura thought that maybe she and Kiba were one of the couples in the hallway. She frowned in disappointment and sat down on one of the chairs.

The Masquerade Ball wasn't going as well as she thought it would go. She was all alone, sitting on an uncomfortable chair, wishing he had never come at all.

She searched for the familiar spiky raven hair instead, to occupy her time. She spotted it from time to time, but it quickly disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha. Scared. Nervous. Unsure.<p>

Those _weren't_ the words that described him at all. But nonetheless, he was feeling scared to approach her, nervous about what she was going to say if ever he talked to her and unsure about what he was going to say. So he just watched her from afar.

He would try to walk to her, seeing that she was alone, but then he'd chicken out and go back to the corner where he came from. And God, did she look fine in that dress!

He pushed away all the lustful thoughts in his mind and focused on his plan. Was he going to talk to her or not? On the other hand, was she going to even reply to him when he did talk to her? She must think he was desperate to get laid that he would sink so low as to lay someone like her.

But he wasn't going to lay her! Never! _Only if she wants to,_ he thought, smirking, imagining the scene. He shook his head and tried to focus.

_Fine_, he thought. He started to walk towards the place where she was sitting.

_I have nothing to lose, nothing to lose..._

* * *

><p>Sakura had to keep her mouth closed when she noticed Sasuke Uchiha making his way to her. <em>To her<em>. She looked behind her shoulder to see any girls expecting him, but there were none. She looked back at him. He had his coal-black eyes on her.

"Hello, Sakura," he said, grabbing a chair and sitting next to her.

"Sasuke," she said, relieved that she didn't stutter.

He smiled at her. "It seems that we both have no dates, eh? Naruto didn't invite you?" he asked.

She shook her head. _I was wishing you would_, she thought, wanting more than ever to say them out loud.

"Well, you're the great Sasuke Uchiha. Aren't you supposed to have a date?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe I just didn't like the girls who tried to make me take them to the Ball. Maybe I wanted to take someone else to the Ball," he answered, winking at her. He smiled in satisfaction as she blushed. It was obvious enough that she still liked him. Maybe even a little. Or he just had that effect on the ladies.

Sakura jumped as he moved closer, just close enough that she could feel his warmth emanating from his skin. She hoped that he wasn't so close that he could see what she was thinking of.

"You don't know, do you?" he whispered, tilting her chin with his fingers.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke chuckled and Sakura jerked her chin away.

"Don't you know, Sakura, that every time we're in a crowded room, my eyes always search for you?" he said, gazing deeply into her emerald eyes.

Sakura held her breath. _They__ do?_

Sasuke stood up and left.

Sakura sat there, frozen stiff. She finally inhaled, and jumped up to go after Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Sasuke!"<p>

She could still see his figure in the dark street. He was like the predator leading his prey to a dangerous place, then devouring it later in the most unexpected moment. Sakura didn't care. She still followed him.

Sasuke smirked as he heard her run awkwardly after him. She was wearing heels after all. He slowed down, but kept walking.

"Sasuke!"

He stopped walking. Sakura had caught up with him, panting. Oh, the thoughts that were running around in his mind...

"What did you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"What you said earlier. The searching thing."

"What searching thing?"

Sakura groaned in exasperation. "Why did you say that every time we're in a crowded place, your eyes will always search for me?"

Sasuke smiled and took a step forward, causing Sakura to step back and her back hit a tree. "It's self-explanatory, love. Don't you get it?"

Sakura took a deep breath. She shook her head. Sure, she _did _get what he said, but she wanted him to explain, so she won't keep assuming. Maybe those three words she wanted to hear?

"I..." Sasuke started, wanting to tease her further. To his satisfaction, she perked up. She _still_felt the same way. He was pleased. No, scratch that. He was the luckiest bloke on Earth!

"L-" He wanted to say it straight out he loved her, but her face made him laugh.

"What?"

"I love you," he said, grinning. Finally. He said it.

Her eyes widened. She blushed. "W-what?"

"I love you. Are you deaf or what?"

By now, he was so close to her, close enough to touch. "Well, don't you love me too? After all, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yeah. I love you too."

"Then we're even."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Now... what?"

"Now, I kiss you." And he did so.

Sakura couldn't move. Her inner self was screaming in her mind. _He loves me. He loves me. He's kissing me. __SASUKE IS__ KISSING ME!_

When he pulled back, she was staring at him like was some sort of god.

"See you tomorrow, sweetheart," Sasuke whispered as he walked away. He was keeping his cool, but once he gets inside the bathroom, well, he's going to go mad.


End file.
